


Long May She Reign

by honestgrins



Series: Until the Bitter End [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt: In anticipation of 8x09, Stefan just can't leave the former Miss Mystic Falls alone.





	

He watched them dance, Caroline holding herself stiffly away from his brother's encroaching whispers. She had tried to refuse the offered hand when the music started, but Damon just spun her into his arms anyway. Clear as a bell, his voice floated toward Stefan across the dance floor.

"You could do it, you know," he goaded. "You could rein him in and he wouldn't even notice."

Caroline smoothly stepped on his toe as they turned. Her icy smile brought only good memories to the Ripper, of margaritas and bloodshed. "Except for the warning you're broadcasting to him right now," she replied, refusing to let her eyes drift over to him. "No wonder he doesn't want to work with you. And you called me useless."

The last bit landed harshly to Stefan's ear, the animosity hissed in the small space between her and Damon palpable from a distance. Sybil was chattering during their own dance, but the Ripper honestly didn't care. He was more concerned with the fangs itching to drop from Caroline's mouth.

"You're pathetic," she spat, still wearing that pageant queen smile as she waved to the crowd. "And if you ever touch me again, I'll rip off your hand."

When the song ended, Caroline quickly walked away from Damon. Stefan smiled, twirling Sybil away from him so he could follow Caroline into the building.

"Go away," she said, waving dismissively. She didn't even bother to turn around, knowing he was there. "Your brother just wasted whatever patience I had for the devil's busboys today, so can you please torture me another time?"

Stefan was careful to keep his distance from her. The Ripper preferred to egg her closer through taunts than force. "Torture? Never," he vowed sincerely, tilting his head when she finally faced him. Poor thing, she looked exasperatedly confused. He gave a flirty smile, pleased to find her watching his lips. "Temptation, well, that's another story."

Scoffing, Caroline crossed her arms in defiance. "Temptation? Is this a 'drag me to hell' scenario? Because I'm not interested."

"Even if it meant my freedom?"

Her mouth fell open, though she had stopped breathing altogether.

Stefan pointed to her face in triumph. "I got you," he teased. "So there are offers you're willing to consider, however briefly."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Visibly shaken, he watched her straighten her back to look stronger anyway.

"That's my girl," he said softly. Before she could frown, he carried on. "No, I was wondering if I could tempt you to join me. While you're right that Damon is particularly useless in his own way, he did point out that you have a peculiar effect on the Ripper."

"Ugh, unless it's that you stop referring to yourself in third person, then I will consider my influence well-used."

Chuckling, Stefan finally stepped toward her, tugging at a lock of her hair. "So you admit you influence me," he said.

"I love you," she countered easily, surprising him. "And if your love for me buys me influence, I'll take it."

"A Ripper doesn't feel love."

It was her turn to laugh at him. "Obsession, then," she clarified. "For some reason, I stick in your brain and you can't let me go."

He raised his hand to land at the nape of her neck, and his thumbnail traced lightly against her throat. If she was scared at the implied threat, she didn't show it. "I could kill you now," he whispered teasingly. "How's that for letting go?"

"Go ahead," Caroline dared. She didn't seem the slightest bit worried, her strength a reminder that this was the woman Stefan wanted to marry - and this was the vampire the Ripper wanted to tip over the edge. "I'm calling your bluff."

Leaning closer to allow his lips to linger over hers, he kept his voice low. "We could take over the world, you know." Their breath mingled in the intimate distance between them. "I'll take you to a karaoke bars in every city we hit."

Caroline's tongue peeked out, dabbing at her lower lip while Stefan greedily tracked its movement. "And I'll hold you to that promise when you come back to me," she answered. "Because you will come back to me, Stefan. I love you, always."

He was gone before she could blink.


End file.
